Stuck Truck
Stuck Truck is the 3rd episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 3. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Noisy Star *Ice Cream Truck *Rojo *10 Wheeler *Giant Crane *Bulldozer *Tow Truck Summary The Ice Cream Truck is stuck in the ditch near Play Park, so Boots sends out a rescue mission and calls in his truck friends to save the Ice Cream Truck. Recap Dora & Boots check Boots' truck friends. Boots shows the viewer 10-Wheeler who has 10 big wheels. Next, he shows the viewer Crane who lift heavy things. Now, Boots shows the viewer Bulldozer and says that nothing gets in his way. Then, he shows a picture of Rojo the Fire truck who has a long ladder, a hose and siren. Then he shows the viewer Tow Truck who has a big hook and great at pulling vehicles out of danger or for just getting them out of the way. Boots shows the viewer another truck with an ice cream cone on top better known as an Ice Cream Truck. Suddenly, Boots' truck phone turns on. There was a truck in trouble. Boots tries to get the screen into focus but it got blurry. But the screen manages to bring itself into focus just after Dora asked which truck is in trouble. Ice Cream Truck was in trouble. Boots gets out the truck phone. Boots asked what was wrong. Ice Cream truck was stuck in a ditch. After that, Boots has to alert all the other trucks that Ice Cream Truck is in trouble. Boots tells 10-Wheeler, Crane, Tow Truck, Bulldozer and Rojo the Fire Truck that Ice Cream Truck is in trouble and needs to be saved. All the trucks heard about this and were on their way. Dora & Boots had to get going too. Boots puts on his belt and he and Dora slide down the pole out of Boots' tree house. Dora and Boots had to figure out where Ice Cream Truck is. They ask Map for help. Map saw that Ice Cream Truck is stuck in the ditch near Play Park. Map tells them to go over puzzle bridge across Crocodile Lake to get to Play Park where Ice Cream Truck is stuck in the ditch. Dora & Boots got going and then they stopped and stared at the long mud puddle. They can't go through the mud themselves. Boots gets the truck phone out and has to find a truck that has a lot of wheels that drive Dora and Boots through the mud. Boots thought 10-Wheeler is the truck for this task. Boots calls him and was on his way. Dora and Boots jumped into the cabin of 10-Wheeler and put their seat belts on. They were about to get going when Swiper was nearby. Swiper starts swiping the big wheels and hides them. Swiper runs away. 10-Wheeler falls down hard on the road. Dora and Boots are determined to find 10-Wheeler's 10 big wheels. The viewer finds the big wheels in no time. Then, the wheels get put back into place. 10-Wheeler was all fixed up. Ice Cream Truck was still in trouble. Boots calls out over the truck phone that they are on their way. 10-Wheeler gets Dora & Boots through the mud and takes them straight to puzzle bridge. Boots thanked 10-Wheeler for the ride and 10-Wheeler wishes Dora & Boots good luck on saving Ice Cream Truck. Puzzle Bridge isn't in good shape. 4 of the pieces aren't in place and were very heavy. Boots calls on Giant Crane because she had a long arm that can pick up heavy stuff. Giant Crane comes along. Boots asked Giant Crane to lift up the heavy metal pieces. Giant Crane was great at lifting but doesn't an attachment to grip the pieces. Giant Crane is going to need something that can pick up metal. Dora looks in Backpack for something that can pick up metal. Backpack decides to do an experiment to figure out what can pick up the metal rectangle. They try a banana but it didn't work. Next, they try a magnet. The magnet stuck to the metal rectangle. Then, all the other objects go into Backpack. Giant Crane now has a magnet to pick up the 4 heavy metal pieces. Giant Crane had to place the correct shape into the correct hole. She starts with a triangle, a circle, a diamond and the 8-sided shape called an octagon. Puzzle Bridge was all put together. Dora & Boots go over it and thank Giant Crane for fixing Puzzle Bridge. Giant Crane wishes Dora and Boots good luck on saving Ice Cream Truck. Now, Dora and Boots had to get to Crocodile Lake, but there were lots of rocks and sticks blocking the path. Boots thought Bulldozer can push the rocks and sticks that are blocking the path. So, Boots calls Bulldozer over the truck phone. Bulldozer came at once. Boots needed him to push the rocks and sticks that were blocking the path. Bulldozer was glad to do this and doesn't want anything getting in his way. Dora & Boots jump on and put their seat belts on. Ice Cream Truck really needs help. Boots tells Ice Cream Truck that they were coming. Bulldozer pushes the rocks and sticks out of the way and gives Dora and Boots a ride to Crocodile Lake. Suddenly, they hear stars. They even saw a star that honks. It was Noisy Star. Dora & Boots catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, Boots thanks Bulldozer for the ride. Dora & Boots made it to Crocodile Lake. Boots gets the truck phone and calls on Rojo the Fire Truck who had a long ladder with a rescue bucket attached to it. Rojo comes and then Dora and Boots jump into the rescue basket. Dora and Boots had to be careful with crocodiles. So, they had to tell Rojo "arriba" so he can life them up to dodge the crocodiles. They dodge 3 crocodiles. And then, they made it to the other side. Rojo the Fire Truck wishes Dora & Boots good luck on their truck rescue. Dora and Boots were getting close to Ice Cream Truck. All they have to do is go to Play Park to rescue him. Dora saw that Ice Cream Truck is stuck in the ditch. Boots calls out to Ice Cream Truck and he calls back knowing that they're here. Now, Boots had to find which truck can pull Ice Cream Truck out of the ditch. He believes Tow Truck is the one for the job. Tow Truck gets called over the truck phone and says "10-4 monkey buddy. I'm right on your tail" and Tow truck comes at once. Boots tells Ice Cream Truck not to worry and that they'll have him out soon. Ice Cream Truck wanted them to hurry. Tow Truck had a special new big hook. Ice Cream truck was amazed and gives a compliment on the big hook. Tow Truck accepted the compliment. Tow Truck lowers the big hook for Ice Cream Truck. But just before Tow Truck could finish his sentence, "honk". Noisy Star comes out of the star pocket. "Honk" goes Noisy Star. Dora thinks Noisy Star is trying to warn them about something. "Honk" goes Noisy Star. Dora asks the viewer what Noisy Star was warning them about. "Honk honk" goes Noisy Star and then Swiper appears behind the tree. Dora thinks Swiper is going to swipe the hook. They had to stop him fast. Dora and Boots say "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. And then Swiper snaps his fingers and runs away. Dora thanked Noisy Star for the warning. After that, it was time to get Ice Cream Truck out of the ditch. Tow Truck's big hook hitches on to the front of Ice Cream Truck. Tow Truck has to get Dora & Boots to crank the handle. They did so and Tow Truck pulls Ice Cream Truck up and out of the ditch. Ice Cream Truck was happy to be saved. Boots asked what Ice Cream Truck was doing. He explained to Boots that he's bringing ice cream to everybody at Play Park. Dora & Boots follow Ice Cream Truck to Play Park. They all got ice cream to eat. Even Dora and Boots had ice cream too. And that was time where Dora and Boots got Ice Cream Truck out of the ditch and where Ice Cream Truck brought ice cream to everybody at Play Park. Places in this episode #Puzzle Bridge #Crocodile Lake #Play Park Trivia *The scene were Dora and Boots catch stars while riding the bulldozer is used for the Season 3 intro. *The episode starts at Boots' house. *'Goof': Dora and Boots in this episode call Noisy a boy. Noisy star is a girl. *This is Noisy Star's first appearance. *When the star pocket opens, it glows orange and red instead of rainbow. *Dora and Boots were supposed to sing a segment of a song about saving Ice Cream Truck who is stuck in the muck featured in the Travel Song Medley when riding 10 Wheeler, but it was cut from the episode because they were calling a lot of their truck friends for help whenever they need them on the way to Play Park and they just get to the places they need to go right away, thus leaving no time for them to sing it. Gallery 15205343.jpg boots house.jpg images (1) tyy.jpg 0_dora the explorer-(stuck truck)-2010-06-23-0.jpg hqdefault 3545.jpg 1_dora the explorer-(stuck truck)-2010-06-23-0.jpg fixing the bridge.jpg 3_dora the explorer-(stuck truck)-2010-06-23-0.jpg 5_dora the explorer-(stuck truck)-2010-06-23-0.jpg 51XTy+a2dgL.jpg 0_dora the explorer-(stuck truck)-2010-02-26-0.jpg 610toaG8M7L.jpg Explorer Star Noisy Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico